Journey of Naruto
by The L0tus
Summary: Ummm ok totally au from Naruto, it is my first fic and i tried to detail my characters as much as possible. it is narusaku and will probably be about 30 chaps total. R&R please! need feedback for longer chapter ideas
1. Chapter 1

**Journey of a child**

**By: The l0tus**

OK my first story hope you guys (or girls) like it. I've been feeling this for weeks and just wanted to get it on paper. Any suggestions please reply (I welcome flames) so peace out and I'll see you at the end.

BOLD: KYUUBI OR INNER SAKURA 

_**BOLD/ITALLICS: FLASHBACK OR NOTE, STORY, LETTER ETC.**_

Regular: is regular speak

"**_No Naruto I am not the strongest person in the world." Said a younger but still old hokage._**

"_**Well if your not, then who is?" asked the inquisitive 4 year old Naruto**_

"_**Well the Yondaime surpassed me, and I could never live up to par with the raikage." He says**_

"**_So I should look up to the raikage and not you_**." **_Asked Naruto_**

"**_Naruto I can't tell you who to follow or believe in, but I can say that from the way I have seen the villagers treat you would you really look up to any of them?" He asked with the first serious tone._**

" _**Old man do you think I'll be strong someday?" Naruto asked with hope in his voice.**_

"_**Well Naruto if you follow your destiny through twists turns and peril, you will wind up where you need to be in the end."**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::end flashback :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

'Thank you old man your words touched me' Naruto thought to Kyuubi in his mind.

"**And now you are following the path, right out of Konoha. **Kyuubi finished while laughing evilly.

End of chapter 1

Before you ask Yes Naruto can talk to Kyuubi, yes he is 4 years old, yes he is leaving the village, yes he might come back later in the story, and yes the next chapters will be muuuch longer. This was just the foreword or something. Pairs coming later. R&R ppl


	2. apprenticeship

The l0tus back again o and I'm still sorry for the shortness of last chapter this 1 is longer. Enjoy ppl and remember lots of reviews (flames welcome)

BOLD: Kyuubi or Inner Sakura speak 

_**BOLD/ITALLICS: Flashback or letter note etc.**_

ITALLICS: Emphasis 

" **Lets head to wave first kit they have good food, girls, and the ocean. What else could a guy ask for?" Kyuubi asked.**

"Ok first of all I want to get stronger not fatten up, second I don't like girls, third why is the ocean so special?" Naruto return asked

"**Kit I'm just gonna give up on you one day and then you'll be sorry."**

"Whatever stupid fox." Naruto says with that weird 4 year old voice

……………………**Really long pause…………………………………………………**

"**Kit if you want to get stronger then why did you leave Konoha, not like there's much I could teach you that you would comprehend."**

"I'm going to go to the only person that's stronger than the people in Konoha, the Raikage."

"**I see you're thinking like a would be four year old ninja now huh?"**

"You're ungrateful fox, you're just lucky to be trapped in someone like me." Naruto retorted.

"**Phe' lets just go."**

**----------------------Arrives at lightning village---------------------------------------------------**

"Hey do you have papers little man?" The guard asked obnoxiously as possible.

"I've got more papers up my ass then the hokage has on his desk you fuckwad."

(**Kyuubi laughs his head off) Needless to say the guard let him by with no more trouble.**

" All right lets go to the raikage!"(Sorry time skip till he gets to the office place)

"Hey Mr.Raikage, I have some business with you." The raikage looks around and then sees Naruto's head like 3 ft. off the ground.

"Well little guy what did you want?"

"I came here all the way from Konoha to be your apprentice." Naruto calmly stated.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA a little boy like you, you need to at least learn basic Ninja skills before you can _think_ of being my apprentice!"

"But I do know basic Ninja skills! Watch!"** Kage Bunshin no jutsu! (1)** Naruto creates 15 clones and tells them to do a henge (2) into the sexy jutsu form, which of course gives the raikage a huge nosebleed bla bla bla he recovers bla bla bla then they talk again bla bla bla.

"Well that's some jutsu boy." The raikage says "But to be my apprentice you need to go through two tests."

"Try me." Naruto says.

" Your first task is to retrieve a scroll from a secret room in the building, that is heavily guarded, by my guards of course."

"All right I can do that!" Then he was out the door.

30 minutes later

"Ok I've got your scroll!" While he comes in through the door carrying a **huge **scroll.

"Very good lad, how did you do it?"

"A great ninja never reveals his secrets." While he hands the scroll to Mr.Raikage.

"Your final test is to channel your chakra into this sheet of paper." Hands Naruto the paper.

"Ok haaaaa!" And the paper folds then turns really wet.

"Alright then you've passed both my tests seeing as you are a part lightning type alignment."(3)

"Woohoo!" Naruto screams jumping up and down.

"Alright Naruto you must be ready because this will be tough." Raikage says almost knowing the answer. "Yes sir!" Yep he knew the answer.

Alright L0tus here again and I just want to say that I'm proud of myself and this chapter for it is considerably longer. Oh and I realize how short it is to read and that it is mostly dialogue but I promise to get some good action in the next chapter. Oh and for the wonderers out there:

Shadow clone jutsu- Naruto's signature move. He learned it from Kyuubi in my story and can do it perfect at age 4. I will use Japanese jutsu names in **Bold/Underline **then translations at the bottom of the chapter.

Transformation- What Naruto uses to do sexy jutsu and can also be used for multiple other variations.

Types of jutsu that characters use naturally and easier- Naruto is normally a wind alignment but I made him a water/lightning to go with the story.

**ALIGNMENT CHART:**

Foldlightning

Becomes soggy and wetwater

Burnsfire

Crumpleswind

Disintegratesearth


End file.
